Just Another Corny Romance Movie
by FelisMargarita
Summary: On a moon-lit mission, Naruto finds somebody he didn't expect to meet. The encounter is less than graceful, but on the recieving end, it's not half bad. He never has been fond of one-night stands, but this time, it's different. This time, it's Sasuke. BL


_**You know how in every corny, romance movie, the hero always discovers things about his heroine in the moonlight? I never expected that to be true.**_

* * *

He loomed over my quivering frame, tall, muscular, and mysterious as the black night around us. With the lusty look splayed across his features, it seemed as if he was devouring me with those lust-filled, obsidian eyes... -mentally raping me in his thoughts. Then again, you can't rape the willing, and I doubt you could find a more willing person for rape. His black hair framed his face, milky-white skin glowing gently in the rays of the moonlight. I always knew the young Uchiha to be beautiful, but now that I see him again, mature and adult, I knew he was something I had to possess. His name played on my lips, dry from the cold winds around us: it was the initial shock of his sudden appearance that made it hard to voice out.  
"S-Sasuke..."  
"Ah, you still remember me. Good, I thought you had forgotten."  
A defensive growl escaped from my throat, "Don't play coy with me Uchiha. You know why I'm here."  
"Always that reason? Don't you ever just come to visit me? It's been years baka, let me have a little fun." A soft smirk tugged at the corners of his thin lips, laughter playing in his husky voice. He was circling me, being sure to stay in the moonlight so the silhouettes of the trees around us wouldn't overshadow his elegance. What a show off...  
"Sasuke, that's-"  
"I kid, Naruto, and you know that." His sharp voice echoed out from behind me. Startled, I whirled around to find him casually perched on a low-hanging branch. His new uniform exposed a flat and tight chest, and his abs moulded into a six-pack... -I'm pretty sure those were new. How I longed to just touch him, to feel his muscles rippling underneath my fingertips, to explore and learn his new body, just Sasuke and I.

"I'm not coming back to Konoha, Naruto. I must get stronger, to defeat-"  
"To defeat Itachi... -yeah, I know Sasuke. I've heard this story before." I blinked once, expecting to meet his gaze. However, when I opened my eyes, he had disappeared. Wow, something good actually came out of Sasuke's little training period. It's hard to believe, but he actually became more agile. Now, not only was his prowess breath-taking, but a little alarming as well.  
"Well, let me tell you a new one then." A husky voice whispered in my ear, sending tingles down my spine. His arms encircled my waist, drawing me closer to him. I could feel the heat radiating off of him; my senses were masked by his unique scent: rain, pine and smoke. It was almost as if I had reached a new high, by just being in his arms: I was drunk with Sasuke.  
"This story begins with a boy, and that boy's love interest." He started, twirling me around so we were chest to chest. With a strong grip on my chin, he forced me to stare into his fierce, but beautiful eyes. "This boy left his village to protect the ones he loved most, and to become stronger for them. He had no regrets when he left, except one: he never told his lover how he really felt. For years now, this boy had been running from his lover, and running away from the chance to really confess... -that is, until tonight."  
"Sasuke..." My voice betrayed me. Was it me that he was talking about? Honestly?  
"What?"  
I frowned, shaking my head. It was a rule of ninja, to never show emotion... -that rule, I was breaking. I had one last chance to re-deem myself. "Sasuke, don't even bother... -you know I don't feel the same way. I'm not gay."

"Oh, really? Well, we're even then, because neither am I. I'm a bisexual." One of his thin, black eyebrows quirked heavenwards as his thin lips curled into a familiar, cocky grin.  
"Well, I'm neither! I'm straight I tell you!" I hissed, wanting to wipe off that infuriating smirk. He did little to acknowledge my seething rage, although I knew he could feel it. He gently stroked my cheek, sending a white fire down my spine. And then, he stroked something /else/ that made stars dance before my eyes.  
"You've never been a good liar, and I'm calling your bluff. Besides..." His eyes trailed up and down my body, slowing once they reached my pelvic regions, then flying back up to meet my gaze. "Your pants-tent says otherwise Naruto... -you want me as much as I want you."  
"Sasuke, what the hell are you-" My voice cracked as my throat went dry. Sasuke leaned into me, the top of his leg rubbing against my groin creating sweet, sweet friction.  
That infuriating grin grew a little larger, "What? You like that?"  
I shot him a disapproving glare, backing as far away from him as I could in slow and steady, backwards steps. But with every step I took, Sasuke took, advancing with gaining speed. It was no good: I was on the verge of snapping point, and Sasuke was way too close. I could feel the heated aura radiating from his body; the air around us seemed thick and heavy with a hot, passionate lust.  
"Y-you don't want me Sasuke." I took a deep breath, trying to regain composure. I pulled forth my strongest and most hurt glare, "You just want sex."  
For a second, I could've sworn I saw his sharp, obsidian eyes soften for a second. His once steady advance faltered slightly, "Naruto... -I have fan girls here too."  
"Orochimaru doesn't count as a fan girl Sasuke."  
A strangled laugh wracked the Uchiha's well-toned frame. "Fine, he doesn't count. Yet, Karin counts, and if I only wanted sex, she'd be who I'd go to."

By this time, I had backed up so much, I found myself with my back pressed against a thick tree. I let out an airy sigh, hissing through clenched teeth. 'Shit, I have no escape now.'  
A triumphant, radiant glow spread across Sasuke's sharp, moon-shaped face like the fireworks on a warm, Fourth of July night. He continued advancing until I could both hear and feel his steady breathing against the skin of my forehead. I could feel my face grow hot after I realized how close he was to me. I could see him extremely clearly: the soft curve of his face illuminated by the moon, ebony coloured eyes sparkling with raw desire, and thin, soft lips curled into a victorious smile. "So, let's try this again."  
"As pulchritudinous as you are," I started, keeping my voice firm so he couldn't call my bluff. I found myself turning away so that it was virtually impossible for him to see my blush, which I mentally cursed myself out for.  
"I'm proud of you Naruto." His smirk grew a little wider, "You've picked up a dictionary in the last few years, but thanks for the compliment. But do you really think so? Am I really that beautiful?"  
"...I kind of hoped you wouldn't catch that." The fiery blush that was once daintily air-brushed across my scarred cheeks, deepened until it turned a fire-engine red. It was absolutely apparent through the night, and I was sure Sasuke could see it. It took a few more seconds for me to continue, "I'm declining the offer, I'm not going to have sex with you. I don't want to get hurt by you Sasuke, not again..."  
Now it was Sasuke's turn to shoot me a confused look, as if he didn't know. "Again?"  
I nodded, retracing the memories of our past: actually, he probably wouldn't know... -nobody really knew except me.

* * *

Ever since that fateful day in academy where we first met, he -as usual- was surrounded by friends and girls, and me, surrounded by absolutely nothing besides a cloud of my negative thoughts. I hated that kid with a burning passion. What made him so good? What made him so above the rest of us? And most importantly, why couldn't I be like him? What set me apart from the rest of the class? Normally, from that age, I didn't have a jealous bone in my body. That is, until I met that stupid Uchiha boy: I still didn't have a jealous bone... -it was all in my bloodstream. Every time I saw that emotionless face, I didn't smile like most of my class did upon seeing him. I wanted to punch in his face until it was unrecognizable. It wasn't until one fateful day that my feelings would change...

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Class today is only for students who didn't fail."  
I laughed, flashing my headband proudly. "Che, what? Can't you see the headband?!"  
He opened his mouth to say something else, but was rudely interrupted by a soft voice from behind me. I didn't bother to look.  
"Excuse me, may I pass?" A honey-dipped voice sounded a few feet away from where I sat. Now, I looked up prepared to retort with a crass comment, but I immediately swallowed my words. Sakura stood in front of me, a jaw-dropping kind of beautiful, -ignoring the giant forehead-, and perfect in every single way. She was a total babe, but that was the problem.  
"Move it Naruto! I'm trying to get around you!" She screeched, pointing past my head. I followed the direction of her finger to a certain duck-butt haired boy, and that's when my blood started to boil. There he was... -the class heart-throb, Uchiha Sasuke. He thinks he's so cool, even if he's the same as the rest of us. God, I hate that guy!  
"You want something?" Sasuke turned his head to me, slight irritation woven in his husky voice. Just by listening to his arrogant voice made me want to lash out and throw a punch at him.  
"What's that supposed to mean? Are you talking to me Duck-Butt?" I hissed at him, eyes narrowing into a fiery glare. A glare, he gladly returned with two times more fire and annoyance. I was about to lash out and attack until some foreign force pushed me down, face first onto the chair beside me.  
"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" I recognized that honey-dipped tone. "Is this seat taken?"

And that's when the glare fest started: the girls of my class glaring at Sakura daintily perched next to the ever-stoic Uchiha, clinging off of his arm... -and I, glaring at Sasuke. 'Why is he the lucky one to win Sakura's affection? He doesn't deserve it, let alone does he want her affection!' I hissed in my head. I was too busy growling to really voice my opinion. 'And look at Sakura! She looks like she's in complete ecstasy. What's so great about him? I just don't get it!'  
I stood up, chair tilting back to hit the desk behind me. With a blur of orange, I passed over Sakura to perch, frog-style, in front of Sasuke. He didn't look up to acknowledge my existence, let alone blink an eyelash.  
"Naruto, you jerk! Leave Sasuke alone!"  
That seemed to alert the almighty Sasuke of my presence, since he looked up at me to return my glare. I could feel the electricity of hatred spark between us, fuelled with the cheers and cries of the class, egging on the Uchiha boy to sucker-punch me right between the eyes. Like hell I would let that happen, if anybody was to get punched, it'd be him: smack dab between the eyes, and I'd be the one to do it.  
"Huh? What's going on?" A boy behind me turned around, to see what was happening, coincidentally so, bumping the back of my leg. I toppled forward, and well... -you can do the math.

Time stilled around us, Sasuke and I, stuck in a lip-lock. The only sound I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my ears, plus the confused, and angry thoughts bouncing around in my mind. It wasn't until I started to listen to them, did my head stop spinning. Basically, there were two sides coming to play in my mind: one side, the angry thoughts yelling at me to back up, and desperately cough, hack, and wipe away all remains of Uchiha saliva. The other side however, was completely foreign, and completely new to me. It was that side that made my head spin. It was the side that told me that, maybe it wasn't that bad, and that maybe, I could enjoy this. Indeed, his lips were the softest thing that had ever touched mine, but at that time, I hadn't kissed any other. That scum, stealing my first kiss... -but then again, I should be proud. I did steal the first kiss of the most popular and beloved person in our class. I wouldn't want my first kiss to go to anyone else but...  
My eyes widened, realizing the way my thoughts were going to end. I actually wanted this to happen?! No way! I backed up, coughing, "Poison! My mouth is ruined!"  
And just for good measure, Sasuke tossed in, "Naruto, you piece of crap! You are dead!"  
Now, at that moment in time, I had thought he was threatening me. Little did I know that it was a warning that his fan-girls (which included a very cranky Sakura), would come and attack me.

My feelings from there on had changed, and as I grew to know the Uchiha boy, I gradually came to respect him. Even if that kiss had ruined whatever chances we had left to construct a friendship, what we had was good enough. We weren't friends, and we weren't the enemies that we were before: we were team-mates, and maybe... just maybe... -we could be a bit more. I had begun to see Sasuke in a new light, and seeing sides of him that I never would've suspected he had. I saw him smile -not a smirk, nor a cocky grin, but a genuine smile- for the first time, and I felt my heart fly. That smile was mine, and nobody else could have it. It was becoming increasingly apparent that I, Naruto Uzumaki was falling for the raven-haired teen of Team Seven. So, as a duty to Sasuke, I shied away from him and withdrew in my shell. I didn't want him to learn the pain I had felt when people looked at me with such ugly looks: I didn't want to share it with him. And by going out with the most popular person in all of Konoha, who is also a guy, I would quickly drag him down that route. Being gay in Konoha, is practically considers a huge offence... -well, that's what I thought at least. And things had stayed that way until he had left.

* * *

"You okay Naruto? Are you alive in there?" Sasuke looked at me, concern dancing in his eyes. As dark as it was, I could still spot the emotions playing through a rich onyx, because his eyes were no less than an inch from mine. I could practically feel his lips on mine. Instantaneously, I turned my head to avoid his kiss of death... -it would be that very kiss that would do me in, killing my self control.  
"Yes, I'm alive Sasuke." I seethed, drawing in a deep breath as my pathetic effort to calm down.  
"Mmm..." He muttered against the sensitive skin of my neck, which had been carelessly exposed when I had turned my head. That same smirk spread across his face again upon seeing my obvious discomfort, "That's good."  
My hand flew up to my neck as a last resort to shield it away from my offender, but it was caught and swatted back down with no real effort on his part. Sasuke had caught my wrist, pinning it to the tree just above my head. Sensing the potential danger now wafting through the air, and grasping the fact that I was fighting a losing battle, I struggled for freedom. "Sasuke, no, don't! Let me go!"  
He caught my free hand, and pinned that up over my head as well so the other one would have a friend. I was now a victim to the Uchiha's prowess, which intimidated me to the point where I was shaking. It was obvious now, that Sasuke didn't want to play games with me, and that it was going to be his way whether I liked it or not. With a little prodding, he arranged my stance so his leg was placed between mine, the top of his thigh prodding my neglected member. I noticed that my breath had caught in the back of my throat, and apparently, Sasuke noticed to. The Uchiha smirked, and then dipped his head down past my line of vision. It wasn't until I felt his velvety lips upon my skin, tracing feathery kisses from my neck up to my jaw bone did I know what his intentions were.

"Mm." His sensuous voice slipped past his lips, still as soft as the day of our first kiss. "Feisty are we?"  
"You bet your ass." I hissed, violently thrashing as another attempt to shake off the Uchiha. It was no use. He was stuck on me like cement glue, and I was just about done. I just couldn't hold it in any longer: I needed him.  
"It will be your ass that we'll be betting on." A soft snicker escaped the elder boy, prodding for a reaction. Unfortunately, it wasn't the reaction he was searching for; I growled, baring my teeth. He smirked softly, inching closer so I could feel his breath upon my lips. "Fine, be feisty... -see if I care. In fact, that's how I like it."  
I arched an eyebrow, demanding answers without using words. It was something I had picked up over my years of vigorous training with the Uchiha boy, to speak without opening my mouth. I was good at it now, because after all, I had learned from the best. Now, I could read his actions like a book, much like he could read mine. And that fact, wasn't exactly playing in my favour.  
"I like things feisty, because they remind me of you." He picked up his head so he could whisper in my ear. I shivered, which he noticed. A smirk graced his sharp face, "Are you cold? ...Or are you quite the opposite?"  
My face flushed of all colours, "I-"  
"Don't worry my dear Naru-chan..." Sasuke kissed my right temple, triggering the wild blush to return to my face with a new passion. "You won't be hot and bothered for long. I will take care of everything."  
"That's what I was afraid of..." I hissed under my breath, looking away.

With one hand, he gently cupped one of my scarred cheeks, trailing his pale fingers down across my bronzed skin. I watched intently, watching the slow and steady dragging of his hand down my neck, towards the black zipper of my jacket. He gripped the cold metal in between his fingers, easing it down to expose my bare chest. What compelled me to not wear a shirt today was beyond me, but I cursed whatever forces that were behind it. I shivered once my skin came in contact with the cold air, and once again when he stripped me of my coat, fingertips brushing across my skin. I mewled in protest. I didn't want to be touched there, I didn't want him to see the scars and the fresh wounds that adorned my skin. But I apparently sent the wrong message... -instead of his cold fingers, he replaced with a pair of warm lips.  
"Moan for me Naruto baby. Say my name. Let me know... -that you are mine." He whispered against the skin of my collar bone. His tongue slid out, experimentally touching my skin, briefly to try out my taste. Sasuke slid his tongue down my chest, coming to a stop at a solid nipple. A soft kiss was placed on the sensitive skin, making me flinch away. The Uchiha boy looked up, meeting my gaze. "Let me know, that you want me as much as I want you. Naruto, can I...?"

"I..." My voice wavered, threatening to crack. This was my chance to back out, and to save whatever self-respect I had left... -but wasn't this what I had always wanted? To have Sasuke all to myself? No, I couldn't say anything. I turned my head feeling my blush spread to the tips of my ears, nodding in silence. Sasuke nodded, tongue slipping from his lips to graze my sensitive skin, prodding. I moaned; it wasn't enough, I wanted more. And finally, I got my wish. Sasuke's warm lips wrapped around me, tongue drawing circles around the hardening nipple. One of his long, slender hands slid up my core to tease the other, just to make things even.  
"S-Sasuke!" A voice cut through the still night with a shrill cry, which startled me. It dawned on me when I could Sasuke smirk against my skin did I know that it was my own voice. I fisted his hair, pulling him off. No, I didn't want this. I was aware of my flustered face, and the way that my chest heaved from my heavy breathing... -but couldn't he notice? Judging by the confused look dusted across his porcelain face, he didn't understand. I yanked him up so he was full-height, and so that I could properly glare at him.  
"Teme... cut the foreplay Uchiha-bastard, I'm not a girl. I don't need it." I leaned against him, standing on tiptoe to whisper dangerously in his ear. My hands gripped at his shirt, pulling him in closer. I don't know what had come over me, and I didn't know what possessed me to do it... -but I knew what I wanted to do. I kissed him softly, my tongue sliding over his thin lips, across his structured cheek bone, towards his earlobe. My voice I could no longer call my own, well, completely mine alone at least. My demon had been awakened, and he wanted action.. "Screw me baby, fuck me hard, fuck me raw... -I don't care. Just fuck me. Now."  
A sensual smirk stretched across Sasuke's face. "Your wish, is my command."

The cadaverous male that stood before me, smirked softly at me. His thumbs hooked under my pants and boxers, then gently eased both down. I shivered from the cold rush that hit my exposed thighs, which made my soon-to-be-lover smirk wider. His eyes trailed down studying me, now left, exposed and helpless, to his virility. The look on Sasuke's face told me that something was on his mind, and it probably wasn't in my best interests to ask. Yet the feeling I got when he stared me in my sea-blue eyes, told me I was going to hear otherwise.  
"Aw, how cute. You haven't grown much since we last met..."  
"What are you talk-" My voice cracked this time, and for a good reason too. With no warning at all, a cold hand wrapped around my shaft, long fingers brushing against the sensitive underside. I moaned wildly, latching onto him as if I'd fall of the face of the earth if I didn't. This caught Sasuke by surprise, and he stumbled back, pulling me with him. I landed on his torso, a leg on each side of him. My eyes widened, feeling very embarrassed referring to our close proximity. Sasuke on the other hand, apparently wasn't as embarrassed as I, referring to the hardened shaft pressed against my backside. I stuttered softly. "S-Sasuke?"  
No words slipped from that amazing mouth of his. The only action that stirred from my Uchiha, was the ripping off of his robe and pants.  
The next few events passed so quickly, it caused my head to begin to spin; one moment blurred into the next. I couldn't tell what was going on around me, until I felt the searing pain of my backside getting ripped up. As he entered -making his presence known with a violence I hadn't known possible before- I could feel each muscle getting ripped open. And I swear I could almost hear them crying out in pain, or maybe that was just me who was crying out in pain. The pain was so mind-boggling I was really rather unsure whether to cry or pass out. One may think a ninja of my status could handle the pain, yet, let me word it like this: it was as if somebody had shoved his entire arm so far up my ass, he could do sign language out of my mouth. Yeah, I'm not exaggerating either. Painful.  
"Sasuke!"  
"What? You're the one who was begging me to fuck you raw." Sasuke merely pointed out, looking up at me from the ground. His arm stretched up so his hand could gently brush away the tears that rolled down my scarred cheeks. I shivered from his touch, partially from Sasuke shifting his weight. Frankly, I'm surprised I could still feel anything, seeing how everything below my hips had gone numb. The pale man gently propped himself up, tilting me back so I could gently lower myself to the ground. From there, our roles switched: I was on my back, and Sasuke, between my legs and on his knees.  
"You're so cruel." I glared up at him, as half-assed as it was. Sasuke merely grinned at me as he grabbed me around my hips, propping my lower-half up. The pain was slowly receding, leaving me with a fullness I have never experienced before. It felt so weird, and yet... -it felt very right as well.

The Uchiha looked down at me, studying my face to look for an answer to his impending question. I nodded, giving him the okay. His hips began to rock against mine; pulling out... thrusting in... -a delicious pattern that made the stars dance across my line of vision. If it be from the dull pain that filled my core, or the pleasure that bled through my veins, I didn't care. It felt good. A breathless moan bubbled up from my chest, letting my eyes fall shut. I could feel his gentle touch ride along the curves of my body, sending electricity through my skin. It was as if I could feel everything: his heart beat that gradually quickened with every thrust; his breathing short and quick, which matched his unsteady pace; and most importantly, himself, jamming into my rectum at alarming paces. Something tells me I won't be walking normally for the next little bit.  
"S-Sasuke~!" I dragged my nails along the soft skin of his back, not caring if I broke skin or not. I saw nothing but white, and felt nothing but liquid fire pulsating through my bloodstream. Sasuke pounded into me getting harder, and faster, with every thrust, filling the clearing around us with the sound of skin slapping against skin. I gripped the ground so I wouldn't slide away from him. Although the iron-vice grip around my hips probably prevented that. Something tells me that along my body would be absolutely covered with bruises and scratches, although it was the least of my worries.

"Sasuke!" I shrieked, feeling the muscles in my stomach tighten. I could feel the pressure building in my nether regions. With one arm, I held myself in place... -the other I used to reach down to my neglect member and pump. Sasuke wasn't as accepting of the idea and pushed my hand away. His warm hand wrapped around me, the tip of his thumb pressed against the very tip of the head. I shivered from the sweet bliss rushing up my body in intense waves. My head span as Sasuke began to gently slide his hand up and down my shaft, matching the pace of his thrusts. I wanted to cum, I wanted to so bad... -and it was nothing that I was very far from doing. I gripped his broad shoulders, spine arching as I grew closer, and closer to the edge. That smirk spread across his gorgeous face as he dipped down to meet my lips in a hot, sultry kiss. His speed and viciousness became all very apparent in that one kiss, and I could feel my end coming near. One final yank and one final thrust, and I was sent screaming over the edge into the sweet bliss called orgasm. I felt my cyan-blue eyes rolling back into my skull as I spilt my seed all over our chests, and it wasn't long after that Sasuke spilt his seed, into me. It was as if the threads of my brain were unravelling into the nothingness of my orgasm. My thought process slowed to a screeching halt, and the few basic thoughts that I have went out the window. I didn't feel the slight tweak of guilt any longer, nor cold or pain... -it was as if I was lost in sweet bliss, pleasure consuming me almost like a blanket.

"S-Sasuke..." I croaked out, feeling absence the moment he pulled out. My fingers grabbed at the milky-white skin of his shoulder, pulling him closer. The Uchiha boy smiled, wrapping me up in a sweet caress that warmed me up. A soft kiss was planted on the skin of my shoulder, bringing a gentle smile to my face.  
He pulled away to weakly grin at me, and peck me on the lips in a warm kiss. "God, I love you Naruto baby..."  
"I know." I let my head fall back, completely spent and exhausted. The happiness was evident on my face, and it was evident in my heart. I smiled at the Uchiha boy. "I love you too... -but I know you're not coming back with me. Are you?"  
Sasuke fell silent, making his answer apparent. I frowned, trailing my fingers along the side of his sleek, pale friend. I whispered softly, "No matter. I can rest happy now, now that you know how I feel."  
"I-" In his obsidian eyes, I saw a foreign emotion dance through his eyes: guilt. Sasuke didn't finish his sentence, but merely tightened his grip on me. In turn, I held him tight to me for the night, settling down to sleep. I sighed, not able to push away the feeling of sadness that swept over me. It was a mixed feeling of both loneliness and security; I was trapped helpless in warm embrace. My head buried in his shoulder, biting my lip to stop myself from crying. I scolded myself: 'No, enjoy the moment while you can, while you still have him.' The answer becoming ever-so-apparent was not the answer that the deepest corners of my heart were searching for. Sasuke, was not mine, and he will never be. My beautiful Uchiha boy was too wrapped up in vengeance and revenge so much that he couldn't give me the time of day. I knew that, so... -why do I bother in the first place?

Why? I love him.

I love him, but the answer was apparent. You know how in every corny, romance movie, the hero always discovers things about his heroine in the moonlight? You know how, in the end, the hero will sweep the heroine off her feet to live happily ever after about two or three hours of struggle and turmoil? I'd hate to say it, but this wasn't a corny, romance movie. This was life, and this, is as close as I can get to a happy ending. I looked up at the ivory-skinned boy, studying the curve of his face. I love this boy, but unfortunately, tomorrow we'd be parting ways.  
"Naruto?"  
"Y-yes?" I flushed, having been caught by surprise. His lips drew closer to the shell of my ear, so close, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my skin.  
"Meet me again? Meet me again, outside of Konoha, two days from now?" He whispered, breathless. His voice tickled my ear, making me shiver, yet again.  
"I... -yeah. I'd like that." I smiled softly, happy. With my kiss on his lips, and a smile on mine, I came to the conclusion.

* * *

_**Maybe, on the second hand, this wasn't so bad either...**_


End file.
